bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)
The Dark Dirigible Titan, commonly also known and abbreviated as the DDT, is a MOAB-Class Bloon that appears exclusively in Bloons Monkey City, Bloons Monkey City Mobile, and appears in Bloons Tower Defense 6. It has the appearance of a dark-gray blimp with various black and transparent patches, which resemble its abilities. It has the properties of the Lead, Black, Pink, and Camo Bloon. It also releases 4 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons in Bloons Tower Defense 6 after taking 400 damage. In Bloons Monkey City, D.D.T.s release 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after taking 300 damage. The D.D.T.s can be sent or researched for Monkey v Monkey through Armored Stealth Silo (Flash Version only). The combination of immunities makes a D.D.T. difficult to damage, as most of the popular anti-M.O.A.B. towers need Monkey Village support to overcome the D.D.T.'s superior abilities. It has 318 layers in Bloons Monkey City. __TOC__ Children In Bloons Monkey City, the D.D.T. contains 6 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons, which contain 12 Camo Regen Rainbow Bloons, which contains 24 Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, which contain 48 Camo Regen Black and White Bloons. Those contain 96 Camo Regen Pinks, Yellows, Greens, Blues, and finally, Reds. In total the D.D.T. contains a total of 570 Bloons (571, including itself). In the case of Bloons Tower Defense 6, the D.D.T. contains a total of 320 bloons (321, including itself). The D.D.T. is extremely dangerous, and it should not be fought until a strong defense is well prepared. The D.D.T. is the only M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon to have 6 children (Bloons Monkey City only), and to have Camo Properties, itself. D.D.T. vs Z.O.M.G. There is some debate regarding whether or not that D.D.T. is actually stronger than the Z.O.M.G. Technically, it is stronger than a Z.O.M.G. because towers set to prioritize "strong" bloons will shoot D.D.T.'s before Z.O.M.G.'s if both are within range. However, the Z.O.M.G. is stronger in hitpoints than the D.D.T., but the D.D.T. has more abilities than the Z.O.M.G. (although can be taken down by most abilities, but the Z.O.M.G. is immune and resistant to most abilities like M.O.A.B. Take-Down). Essentially, what the Z.O.M.G. lacks in ability it makes up for by using brute strength and resilience and what the D.D.T. lacks in strength it makes up for by hybridizing abilities and immunities. It's worth noting that Z.O.M.G.s appear on (most) D.D.T. tiles as well, so it is important to prepare for both. Strategies Trivia *D.D.T.s can come on Round 19. ($1080+/$1188+ in Grassy Pass and $1000+/$1100+ in Bloon Dunes.) *D.D.T.s can come on Round 90 in Bloons TD 6. *Technically, the outer layer is harder to beat than a Z.O.M.G.'s, because although the Z.O.M.G. has 4000 health compared to the D.D.T.'s 300 (Blimp health is reduced in Bloons Monkey City), the D.D.T. has the abilities of a Black, Lead Bloon and Camo Bloon and moves nearly 20 times faster than the Z.O.M.G., or as well, you can say it is as fast as a Pink Bloon, making it the fastest bloon along with the Pink Bloon. *This makes D.D.T. tiles a bit harder than ZOMG ones, as they are come in threes and spaced. However, this might suit M.O.A.B. Maulers. *A single Z.O.M.G. can be beaten with 6 MOAB Maulers in a 2/3 Village and a 3/2 Ice Tower, but 3 D.D.T.s require more (around 12, or 6 with Monkey Boost). *It is one of the three Bloons in the series to release more than four children (the others are the Bloom Bloon in Bloons 2 and the Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D.) in Bloons Tower Defense 6. *Although Ground Zero takes 1 hit to destroy a D.D.T., but won't pop the children, MOAB Assassin and MOAB Takedown can fully pop it in 1 single hit. **However, D.D.T.s come often on groups, and Assassin/Takedown abilities can only destroy 1 D.D.T per ability, it's better to use Ground Zero, as infinite D.D.Ts can be popped, and it's likely for players to have towers that can defend against the Regen Camo Ceramics, though one can argue that selling and rebuying is a better choice. *D.D.T.s are prioritized over other bloons when a tower or ability aims at the strongest bloon within its range, despite having lower RBE than the B.F.B or the Z.O.M.G. *D.D.T.s can lose their Camo Property from Signal Flare, Cleansing Foam, Anti-Camo Dust and Submerge and Support, though it still appears to have the camo status on the blimp. *D.D.T.s come in groups of 3, 6, 9, etc. on the flash version of Bloons Monkey City. **In Monkey v Monkey attacks, groups of only 1 or 2 D.D.T.s can appear. **On the Mobile version, they usually come on their own, in couples, or very rarely grouped in 3. *In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, sometimes DDTs can appear on non-DDT tiles (namely Camo Craziness and Fast and Furious). *They do not appear in Contested Territory on Bloons Monkey City Mobile. They are replaced with mainly more ZOMGs. *D.D.T.s are the fastest MOAB-Class Bloon and the fastest Bloon in the game, tied with Pink Bloons. *D.D.T.s have pointed tips like Z.O.M.G.s and are black like them too. *D.D.T.s do not appear in M.O.A.B. Graveyard despite the fact that they are a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. **This is probably due to how insanely powerful they are. *D.D.T.s can be sent in Monkey v Monkey prior to the October 10, 2014 update. Moreover, the Armored Stealth Silo is required to send D.D.T.s into an another player. **In Mobile it is possible, although rare for D.D.T.s to appear in MvM attacks, despite there being no bloon strategy for them. *The name of a D.D.T. could be a reference to real life DDT, an extremely powerful pesticide which has been banned worldwide. *To be prepared, the player is mostly likely to encounter M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s. If the player has reached far enough, the player will encounter Z.O.M.G.s, with D.D.T.s as well. *The only tower that can stop or slow the D.D.T. is the Ninja Monkey with Sabotage Supply Lines or Mortar Tower with the Pop and Awe ability. **On mobile, however, the Sniper Monkey with Cripple MOAB can also stun the D.D.T and the Absolute Zero from Ice Tower can slow it too. *It is one of the two M.O.A.B. Class Bloons with special abilities (the other being the Z.O.M.G. by being immune to Monkey Pirates). *If a Bomb Shooter or Mortar Tower is in the range of a x/2 Monkey Village (or if the mortar has signal flare) hits a D.D.T, it will make the same noise lead bloons make when a tower can't pop them despite it not being the reason it can't damage it. This does not apply with the towers' respective left-sided 4th tier upgrades. *No tower in the game can cause damage to a D.D.T. without upgrades unless it is under an upgraded village. **However, on mobile, due to lack of black and lead property, only Ninja Monkey, Dartling Gun, Road Spikes and Spike Factory can pop it without upgrades. *Curiously, the DDT's final health stage in BMC Mobile depicts the metal that encircles the middle of the blimp no longer cracked, as the 3rd health stage had shown. The rip at the near bottom is also fixed. It's as if the DDT regenerated itself (for aesthetic purposes only), foreshadowing its children's regenerative status. *The D.D.T. depicts the Christmas spoilers' blimp from the movie, Saving Santa except it doesn't have camo marks on the grey area. *Even DDT is not an official MOAB in BTDB, but some YouTubers have went into the game's code and modified it to include the DDT, as you can see here. *In contested territory on the flash version, the D.D.T. is the most dangerous bloon after round 30. This is because MOAB-class bloons increase not only in health, but also speed. without proper countermeasures, a round 100 D.D.T will run through the entire map in about 3 seconds on average. *Despite having all bloon properties, the DDT doesn’t have the health of a BFB, neither the ZOMG. It instead has the health between a MOAB and a BFB. **This is probably because the DDT would be too difficult to pop if it had the health of a BFB/ZOMG. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6, the DDT didn't gain the properties of the new Purple Bloon, meaning DDTs no longer have all the properties of non-MOAB class bloons.